fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Treason Within the Castle
Treason Within the Castle The sun was starting to rise over the city of Bowerstone most people were still in thier beds except a lone figure hurrying towards the Riviters Rest he entered the Tavern it was emptey just the bartender and two other people in sight "Over here." bekoned Skorm "This is the one I was telling you about your Majesty Shian." The Queen just looked him up and down "And what could you tell me that would prompt me to help you?" Shian took a seat and spoke "I can tell you were the sword Avo's Tear is." The Queen looked at Skorm and then back a Shian "You have my attention and I will help you, were is this sword "The place in the south of Albion the land called Wraithmarsh its buried in the old villiage of Oakvale." "Thank you my men will help you take the throne of Albion now begone." and with that Shian ran out of the door. Mary awoke on the floor of the sanctuary "Were am I?" she asked herself as she looked around she tood up and walked around there were pictures of her grand-perants her mother and father and her uncle "This must be the chamber from my fathers stories. She walked to the map in the center this is the same map from the castle she picked up the magnifing glass and hovered it above the Castle "Ah ha so I was right that maid dose try on my clothes. Ok enough of that time to get out of here." she looked around for a exit on the floor was a metal plate shaped like the guild seal she stood on it "BOWERSTONE CASTLE." she shouted but nothing happened she looked around and noiticed a bookshelf on the other side of the room "One of these books has to tell me how to get out of here." After looking at book upon book she found it The Book of Heros ''"Ok now I get it." she closed the book and walked over to the map pointed at the castle and said "Bowerstone Castle." and she felt the floor beneth her vanish and next thing she felt was the cold damp foor of the tomb she got up smiled and then made her way to the castle. As he walked through the corridor four guards in black and gold stopped her "Queen Mary come with us?" Mary did as she was asked. she was immedietly marched into the throne room on her throne was Shian "What is the meaning of this Shian?" demanded King Steven who was standing at the foot of the steps "Simple really she is guilty of the crimes of high treason against the Empire." Shian smiled Steven looked at Mary "I have done nothing." Shian held up what looked like a book "The Diary of our Queen. Let me read a bit of it for you." ''13th March 1895 I may still be a princess but I want some fun so I paid a group of Assassin's and Bandits to murder a wealthy family from Millfields and Brightwood the blood became the new paint job I might take part next time. 28th April 1895 My cousin Lord Timothy is away to Driffield and has left me on my own so I joined the Assassin's and Bandits and ventured to Rookridge and we had a murder fulled orgy of sex and blood oh what a best way to celebrate my birthday. "Steven you have to trust me I didn't do it." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He just looked at her "Take her to the dungeons." And before she had time to react the guards had grabbed her by the arms Steven tuned and looked at Shian "When this get out the whole of Albion will rise up in support of their Queen." "We will see." Shain said with self-confidence in his abillites to keep the Throne of Albion his. Down in the dungeon the guards shoved Mary into one of the cells "Stay here." growled one of the guards and they both left Mary sat in the cell staring out of the small window the sun was shining and she could here the nobility leaving the castle she could hear one woman say "What sort of monarch do we have on the throne if she will send hired thugs to kill us." Marys heart sank the people believe Shian's lies. Mary laid down and cried her self to sleep. King Steven walked into the Cow and Corset Inn because King Shian now proclaiming himself Emperor of the Imperial Empire of the South Islands had already declared Albion a colony had banished him from the Empire and abandoned the Cities of the West and severed all trade with it. "What can I get you your Majesty." Said the bartender "An Albion Ale please."Steven walked over to the table in the corner the tavern was quiet dispute being busy, "Can't belive the Queen did that" said one woman to her husband Steven looked out of the window a hooded figure was hurrying towards the Bower Bridge. Steven got up and followed it. The figure passed through the gates and walked off towards Millfields "STOP RIGHT THERE." Steven shouted the figure turned and faced him "Who are you?" Steven asked he had noticed that the person had a feminine figure. The woman lowered her hood she had long blonde hair "Impossibale, it can't be your dead." "I can explain." Steven looked at her "Right explain." "Not here, meet me in Brightwood Tower in a few days." The woman put her hood up and walked off.